Together
by PerlaChastaign
Summary: After the war with Gaea, Percy & Annabeth and some other friends begin their life after their quest...Hopefully no more quests... (A LITTLE BIT OF BOO SPOILERS! Mostly a Percabeth story! This is the first part of the whole series! The other ones are Forever & Always! [Art by Viria]
1. Annabeth I

Annabeth woke up as the sound of her alarm rang. It was a nice day at Camp Half-Blood just after the war with Gaea was done and they have won. She went to get change in a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, a pair of shorts and brown combat boots. "Morning.." a voice groaned, It was one of her siblings, Malcom, he was Annabeth's deputy also. "Morning Malcom!" she said with a happy face, recently she told her boyfriend, Percy Jackson about that she was able to spend her senior year with him, then college in New Rome and Frank, their friend from the_ Argo II _crew also a child of Mars, and Reyna a child of Bellona and the praetor of the Twelfth Legion, allowed them to stay there as long as they wanted too. She walked outside enjoying the day's sunshine. She figured she was early up today so she decided to go to the dock and read a book, just like a Athena child would. Suddenly she heard a splash, "Hello...?" It couldn't have been a sea serpent due to the Camp's barrier, maybe a Hippocampus?, yet nothing. She continued reading until she heard another splash "Alright, show yourself, no more playing games!" she said. Once again, nothing. By this time she was annoyed, she didn't want noisy, loud splashes while she was reading, no one does. Just calm waves washing the sand away. She couldn't go underwater to check since she didn't have a bathing suit under. So she decided to just read at the stairs of her cabin. "Wait!" a voice called, She quickly turned around to see who it was, "Seaweed Brain! Gods! I'm trying to read a book, and what are you doing up so early?" she half-shouted. "Dunno. Couldn't sleep well." "Nightmares?" "Not really." she sighed, "Well, could you keep it down? Trying to read here." "Alright, alright..." he said

A couple minutes later, there was cabin inspections. "Come on Percy! Hurry up!" "Okay! Okay!" he replied. He willed himself to stay dry and put on his shorts and shirt over top his body, including his swim shorts. He followed her towards the cabins and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Have you clean up your cabin before you went swimming mister?" she asked. "Yes mom.." he replied. She went to go into her cabin and found her siblings up and cleaning up. It made her glad to see most of her siblings alive having a typical day at Camp...So far... She started making her bed and straightening things out. After about 5 to 7 minutes the inspectors came, Today were Lou Ellen from Cabin #20 (Hecate) & Christopher from Cabin #9 (Hephaestus) "Hmm...8" Lou said  
>"Really? I say 10." said Christopher<br>As Lou & Christopher left, she and her siblings high fived each other. While her siblings left to do things after, Annabeth began to work on some architecture stuff. Suddenly she heard someone knocking, "Knock, knock?" a voice said  
>"No thank you!" she replied too busy in her work, the door swung open anyways, she couldn't let herself get distracted, it'd just make her forget completely what she was doing, she already got distracted a couple of times. She was ADHD like most demigods anyways. "Um...Hi?" the voice called<br>"Uh huh.." she replied  
>"I've got bad news, my head is now a chicken butt."<br>"That's nice."  
>"Okay, Annabeth? Breakfast is starting soon."<br>"Yes please...Wait no, never mind."  
>Suddenly a pair of hands covered her face, "Hey!"<br>"Okay, breakfast is in 5." The hands quickly left her face and she turned around, quickly realizing it was Percy.  
>"Thanks Seaweed Brain.." she said as she rolled her eyes.<br>"No problem." he said as he turned around and grinned. He took out a hand and reached it out for her. She began tidying her things and took his hand, they walked together holding hands until they reached the Dining Pavilion. "I'll see you at your cabin for Ancient Greek okay?"  
>Percy nodded as they walked to their cabin's tables.<p> 


	2. Annabeth II

As Annabeth walked towards Cabin #3 finding Percy there already, twiddling with his thumbs and shifting around due to their ADHD. "Hey." he said as he grinned.  
>"Hi, ready to start?"<br>"Sure."  
>They sat on his bed holding a book out, reading it. But, as always, they always had arguments like "I don't get it!" Percy would seem to say<br>"Percy it's just Greek! That's the point of it! Just say it already!"  
>"But I can't! I don't know how!"<br>And it would go on and on until 5 minutes later Percy would finally give in and try, but at the end of the sentence he would just say a bunch of random words or say "blah blah blah.", after a painful Ancient Greek lesson was done, she'd give him a small kiss on the cheek and leave. "One more? Please? We defeated Gaea together and the day after you act like it was nothing!" He complained,  
>she rolled her eyes but put her hands one on a cheek and gave him a kiss then broke the kiss. "Good enough?" she said<br>He gave her a big grin then she headed towards her cabin to grab her bow and arrow for archery. As she she arrived, her siblings and Chiron was there each one in a lane for a target shooting, "Am I late?" she asked  
>"No, we're just warming up." one of her sibling said.<br>"Is Chiron here yet?"  
>"Nope."<br>Annabeth found a free lane and started practicing shooting at the red and white target. It was such a typical and simple day at Camp Half-Blood, but it was better than going on quests and risking her life for a dirt face she thought, a month ago, she barely escaped from Tartarus with Percy, it made her shiver just from thinking about it. Speaking of her quest not so long ago, Leo hasn't returned yet. Nico & Hazel confirmed he was dead but everyone still had hope, and they couldn't lose it. Sure he was annoying and weird, but he was their friend. Suddenly, Chiron came in galloping  
>"Hello! Is everyone ready?" he said<br>Each one of them nodded, "Also, we will have a game of capture the flag tonight!"  
>Annabeth &amp; her siblings all cheered in usion happily. After a good lesson of archery, it was 10:55, just in time for weapon-making.<p>

As she arrived, a bunch of other campers was there already, weapon-making just made her more uneasy. Leo, she thought once again. She began forging a small Imperial Gold knife. The Romans had gave the camp a few of their blessed metal to forge. She couldn't waste any bit of it. It would take her about 5 days to perfect the small knife, it was now 11:23. Just as she was about to leave for javelin throwing, her friend Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite walked in, "Annabeth! Chiron needs us at the Big House!" she exclaimed.  
>"Okay.."<br>The 2 girls jogged to the Big House until they arrived, they saw the other members of the _Argo II_ crew. It seems that Hazel & Frank hasn't left yet and they looked tense. "What's going on?" asked Piper  
>"Sit down, my dear." replied Chiron.<br>The 2 girls sat down sitting beside each other. "I have very big news...Your friend Leo is back!"  
>The 3 words,<em> Leo is back<em> made everyone jump, the brown shaggy haired boy came stumbling in with a beautiful amber haired girl at his side, "Calypso..?" said Percy  
>"Percy! You know who she is?" asked Annabeth. She knew that he had been to her island, Ogygia now. But she wasn't certain yet, it was probably the picture from Leo's cabin on the <em>Argo II<em> Hazel drew for him. "Umm...we'll talk about this later.." replied Percy  
>That would have been probably a yes. "Speaking of Calypso, this is Calypso. Leo had brought her back from Ogygia. She will be staying with us for how ever long she'd like and will go to Mount Olympus! Also, in honor of Leo coming back, we will have fireworks today! and like I said, a game of capture the flag. You are dismissed." said Chiron<br>"Once last thing, SUPER-SIZED MCSHIZZLE IS BACK!" cried Leo. Everyone gathered in and gave Leo a hug.

As they left the Big House, Annabeth pulled Percy aside, "Let's talk about it. Now." she said. She was angry about this, but also very happy that Leo came back.  
>"Umm...well, didn't you know already? Hera kinda said so right?"<br>Then it hit her, at that time she didn't really pay attention, she was just mad about Hera only caring about her perfect family.  
>"But you lied. You said you got washed up on an island. not Ogygia, just a plain old island."<br>"Well, technically I didn't because Ogygia is an island so.."  
>"But you didn't specifically say Ogygia!"<br>Her eyes became teary eyed and her heart was broken. "Okay. If you don't want any more lies then...well...remember the _arai? _well you know how when you destroy them curses become real? well...Calypso kinda cursed you..." he said the last sentence so quiet and soft she almost didn't hear him.  
>She was now beyond mad and wanted to kill off Calypso right there, but she knew Leo &amp; Percy would hate her for that, instead she just stormed off and refused to go to training. Piper, Hazel and some more friends would try to do anything they could to make her feel better, Piper would tell some Cherokee stories, Hazel would tell her thing about gems, jewels and other fascinating things, but of course she already knew most of the facts. Some of her friends would give up and leave until it was just Piper &amp; Hazel. Annabeth's face was in her pillow refusing to talk, she heard some whispering between Piper &amp; Hazel. Suddenly, a desire came came over her wanting to train and forget about the situation, "Annabeth, you will train and forget about the situation." said Piper<br>Her charmspeak was amazingly so powerful that Annabeth had to fight the urge to keep her face in her pillow, she almost sit up anyways. More whispering between Piper & Hazel until Hazel said "Annabeth, I gotta go to Camp Jupiter now, Piper's got training, capture the flag is coming soon! We have to go! Please!"  
>"No!" Annabeth said stubbornly.<br>"Alright well your going to have to stay here then. I don't know what we're going to tell Chiron but.." said Piper  
>"Go! Just..leave me alone!"<br>This wasn't usually like her. she was usually a strong, independent girl who would never give up.

After a couple of minutes, she grabbed a book and began to read from where she stopped earlier today. "Annabeth! Come on! Capture the flag!" said one of her siblings.  
>Annabeth decided she was going to play and quickly put on her armor and grabbed her drakondragon bone sword and headed with her sibling to the amphitheather. There she saw the rest of the campers sitting and Chiron on the pavement, "For the Red Team, we have Ares, Iris, Hermes, Demeter, Hades, Hebe, Apollo, Tyche & Hephaestus!" announced Chiron  
>The Red Team cheered as the other campers groaned and complained. "As for the Blue Team, we have Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Nike, Dionysus, Athena, Hypnos, Hecate &amp; Nemesis!"<br>It was quite fair in Annabeth's opinion, but she wanted Poseidon on the other team so she could beat him up. "Clarisse as team captain for Red & Jason for Blue!"  
>Jason was a nice guy, as for a son of ZeusJupiter he could control is anger really well (No offense to Zeus). He was quick and tough just like Percy so that was a big plus also. Chiron quickly explained the rules and how to play then said "Let the games begin!"  
>"Alright, I want one from the Hypnos cabin and one from the Hecate to guard, me and the Athena cabin will do our best to lead and grab the flag using Annabeth's invisibility cap, the rest of you, follow us and kill as many monsters as you could." said Jason.<p> 


End file.
